Mi vecina, mi dulce tormento
by smilesx568
Summary: Serena Tsukino se muda en el mismo edificio en que vive, Diamante Black un joven atractivo que vive de fiesta en fiesta... ¿Qué pasará? Entren y lean
1. Chapter 1 DE REGRESO A TOKIO

**HOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ES SOBRE UNA DE MIS PAREJAS FAVORITA DIAMANTE Y SERENA.**

**CONTESTO LAS CRÍTICAS SIEMPRE CUANDO SEAN CIVILIZADAS...**

CAPÍTULO 1 Volver a Tokyo

SERENA Tsukino

Una joven bajaba del avión, regresaba a su querida nación. Era una hermosa rubia de cabellos hasta por debajo de la cintura, que le caía como cascada, con unos ojos celeste cielo, con un cuerpo, que... madre mía

Pidió un taxi y se dirigió a un penthouse, el cual sería su nuevo hogar temporalmente.

Conoció al botones y la ayudó a llevar sus cosas al departamento, él quedo embelesado por la joven, luego se retiró, mientras ella hacia el recorrido. Tenía una cocina, un comedor, baño, dos dormitorios y una sala de entretenimiento.

Se detuvo en el comedor, se acostó en el sillón de su sala, mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos:

-Hace tanto cuántos años que no estoy en Tokio mi querida ciudad, en donde fui feliz tantos años, y que ahora son solo recuerdos. Contando exactamente me fuí de aquí hace doce años, cuando mi tío me llevó a vivir con su familia a Francia, hay mi querido tío cuánto le debo... ¡CIERTO! Él me dijo que podía volver, y vivir en este penthouse, el mismo piso donde vive ¡Háruka! Ya quiero verlo.

DIAMANTE BLACK

Llega a una gran fiesta, un atractivo joven de cabello gris, ojos violetas, tenía una mirada penetrante, que lo hacía irrecistible para todas la mujeres, un joven alto y esbelto. Llevaba una camisa blancacon la que se notaba todos los musculos de su pecho, jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color, les sonrió de forma seductora robandole a más de una un suspiro. Él siguió su camino, pues para el todo esto era de lo más normal. Se sentó al lado de sus amigos.

-Diamante deja alguna para nosotros -dijo un joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio ceniza.

-¡Hay por favor! No me pidas eso, es imposible, además tu tienes embobadas a dos de allá –señalando a las aludidas, -no te hagas, mirá casi se les caen las babas. ¿Por que será?

-No lo sé –contestó Háruka haciéndose el inocente.

- A mí me parece que sí sabés, seguramente ya le coqueteaste a las pobres -dijo Diamante

-Bueno chicos esa no es forma. Dinos Diamante ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? –Interviene un muchacho de cabellos azabache y ojos azules, también atractivo el condenado.

-¡Hay Darien tu siempre tan aguafiestas, mirá que no sos ningún santo. –Contesta divertido

Háruka -Recuerdas a Dafne, Venus, Salomé ¿Las recuerdas? Y así puedo seguir hasta mañan... Pero fue interrumpido por Diamante –¡Ya! Sí, ninguno es santo, salvo Zafiro que cambió desde que conoció a su amor AMY.

-¡Bueno sí! Ya entendimos, cuéntanos sobre tu viaje. Contesta totalmente sonrojado el aludido.

-Ustedes ya saben, lo de siempre, alcohol, fiesta, mujeres, diversión y mujeres otra vez son ¡todas un tormento!

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPI...**


	2. Chapter 2 EL REENCUENTRO

**HOLA, OTRA VEZ AQUI TENGO EL SEGUNDO CAPI, LO ANOTO POR QUE SINÓ SE ME VA, Y LA VERDAD ES QUE NO SOY MUYYYYYY BUENA EN ESO DE ACORDARME DE LAS COSAS... JEJEJEJEJEJ**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS Y CUENTEMÉ SUS OPINIONES...**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, PERO SI LA HISTORIA**

Capítulo 2 EL REENCUENTRO

DIAMANTE BLACK

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunta sorprendido Darien por las palabras de su amigo.

-Bueno dejémoslo para despues, estoy cansado, solo venía a pedirle las llaves a Háruka- dijo Diamante extendiendo la mano. -¡Es que no se donde están las mías!

-Yyyyy siempre pasa lo mismo, en el depa soy yo el que siempre es el más o menos responsable y vos, bueno no se dónde tenés la cabeza –Responde secamente Háruka. –Tomá! No las pierdas voy a pasar la noche en lo de Zafiro, dónde vamos a hacer una fiest... ¡Digo! Pequeña reunión. ¡Con muchas modelos!

-Pero... ¿QUÉ DECÍS? Cancelales a las chicas... Amy ¡Me mata! ¿escuchaste? Quién te dió permiso? Exclamó echo una furia Zafiro.

En medio de la discución entre Háruka y Zafiro, Darien le pregunta a Diamante:

-¿Vos venís? –No, me gustaría pero estoy muy agotado. –responde.

-Entiendo... ¡Háruka y Zafiro! Ya cállense! Miren el numerito que están montando, todos nos miran. –contesta totalmente furioso –se comportan como verdaderos idiotas. Zafiro te tenes que resignar ¡vámonos! a la reunión.

-Sí, reunión (Aunque yo lo llamaría mega fiesta todos los que estan acá se van a casa de Zafiro.)

-Después Háruka ¡TE MATO! –Dice Zafiro aún muy enojado. – nos vemos Diamante. Y se despidieron.

Diamante ya había llegado al edificio estaba tan cansado que sus pies le pesaban. Pero dejó de sentir tal peso, cuando la vió parada en el ascensor, la mujer que después de ese viaje cambió totalmente a Diamante.

(¡Dios! Es una belleza de mujer, muy diferente a todas, me está volviendo loco, tengo que preguntarle quién es! Pero qué hace aquí, vivirá aquí o vendrá a ver a alguien) Pensó y sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro del elevador junto a la joven, y lo vio cerrarce lentamente. Ella ni siquiera volteó su mirada hacia él. Lo que le molestó mucho y se puso a pensar, en hace apenas un mes, en el aeropuerto de Francia.

FLASH BACK:

Iba caminando mirando para atrás, cuando de pronto, una hermosa rubia, ojos de ojos celeste cielo, también tropezó conmigo; cayó y quedó sobre mí, tan cerca estaba, que olí su perfume de miel y sus sedosos cabellos con olor a rosas... haaaaaaaa ¡DIOSA!

Los dos nos paramos, nos disculpamos y me presenté: -Soy Diamante Black, un placer - dijeestirándo mi mano.

Ella la tomó mi mano y dijo –Ser... pero antes de continuar anunciaron su vuelo hacia Italia. Se despidió y se disculpo otra vez. No pude decir nada porque me quedé echo hielo, petrificado no me movía solo veía como se iba con sus ondeante vestido negro hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla. La conciencia vino a mí cuando anunciaron mi vuelo, quise seguirla pero ya no estaba.

FIN FLASH BACK

La joven se dio la vuelta y me dijo:

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO TÉNGANME PACIENCIA**


	3. Capítulo 3 SERENA TSUKINO

**HOLA DE NUEVO, ACÁ TENGO OTRO CAPIS DE LA HISTORIA... ESPERO QUE GUSTE QUERÍA AGRADER A CONEJA, AZUCENA 45, CORONA DE DIAMANTES POR COMENTAR...**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE NAOKO...**

**SI LES GUSTA HÁGANMELO SABER ASÍ ACTUALIZO**

CAPÍTULO 3: SERENA TSUKINO

SERENA TSUKINO:

El día habia sido largo, estaba cansada, tuvo que ponerse al día lo más rápido que pudo, llendo de aquí para allá, arreglando todo, desempacando y ordenando todo para el trabajo de mañana... Tenía que teminar los diseños de los vestidos, mañana los tendría listos.

-Ser diseñadora, es lo que más me gusta. –Pensaba Serena –Pero cuando se te va la inspiración, no sabes cómo hacer.

Sólo pensaba en llegar al departamento y dormir pero aún tenía trabajo.

Estacionó su auto, entró en el lujoso edificio, saludó a todos y se iba hacia el ascensor, había entrado, luego supo que alguien más estaba allí pero no le dió la menor importancia. Estaba muy concentrada pensando: -mi tío dijo que cuando pudiera contactara a Háruka, lo cuál no he hecho –pensó –Los diseños, en un millón de cosa más.

Decidió darse la vuelta para quedar en frente y saludar a la persona que estuviera allí junto a ella. Se dió la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver quién era el que estaba ahí, y después recordó:

FLASH BACK:

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Francia, tenía vuelo hacia Italia, caminaba apurada, miraba hacia mi cartera, buscando el celular, y cuando lo encontré, choqué con alguien, un joven guapísimo. De mi cartera, calló un labial, tropecé y caí sobre el joven, me puse nerviosa, nos levantamos rápido y le pedí disculpas, el también se disculpó, se presentó y cuando yo me iba a presentar, anunciaron mi vuelo y tube que irme, ya iba retrasada y no podía perder el vuelo.

FIN FLASH BACK

Pero más bien creo que me fuí de su presencia por las cosas que me provocaba. –pensó –No sé cómo explicarlo, esos ojos penetrantes... Quieren decir muchas cosas y a la vez no dicen nada.

-Buenas noches, señor Black –dijo cordialmente Serena. –Lo mismo digo señorita... –contestó él esperando a que se presentara.

-Serena. Serena Tsukino, un gusto, lamento haberlo chocado y haberme ido sin presentarme, señor se que fué una groser... –Pues sí que lo fué, pero no se preocupe, parecía muy ocupada, no la culpo. –Dijo interrumpiéndola -Algo más soy Diamante para los amigos, señori... –Ahora quien interrumpía era Serena. –Si sos Diamante para los amigos y me permites que te tutee, yo soy Serena, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Serena, te gustaría salir a cenar? Dentro de uno de estos días –Preguntó él

-Por mi no hay problema, Diamante.

En eso el elevador abre en el piso ocho.

-Vives en este piso? Pregunta sorprendido Diamante.

-No -contesta ella.

Se sentía mal mintiendo, aunque le gustara aquél hombre no significaba que le diría donde vivía, él era un completo desconocido y usaría de escusa que en el mismo piso vivía su amigo eso sí era cierto.

-Entonces, qué haces aquí? –pregunta fastidiado, pues según él en el primer apartamento no vivía nadie, y en el segundo vivía Háruka y él.

-Pues buscaba a un amigo. –Contestó sinceramente –se llama Háruka.

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS **


	4. Chapter 4 EN EL MISMO PISO

CAPÍTULO 4 EN EL MISMO PISO

DIAMANTE BLACK

-Mira, que gracioso yo vivo en el mismo apartamento que él –Dijo señalándolo -Me perdonarás por la pregunta, pero... ¿Qué sos de él? –pregunta Diamante, mientras salen del ascensor.

-Soy su amiga... lo conosco desde que era una niña. Y díme... Tú vives en el mismo depa que él, debes ser su mejor amigo, casi hermano. Por lo que me dijo mi Kenji mi tío –Respondió Serena suspirando.

-Sí ése soy yo, con que sos la famosa sobrina del señor Kenji... –dijo el un poco asombrado

-Pues si, mi tío es como un padre para mí y Háruka. –Dijo Serena pensativa.

-Si buscabas a Háruka el no está... –Dijo Diamante en un tono muy frío.

-Ahhhh, no importa, era de esperar, además todavía no he venido a buscarlo... en fin me voy a mi depa. –Dijo Serena dirigiéndose hacia su departamento.

(Pero... Cómo? Quién se cree esta mujer? ¡Que puede mentirme! Y a mí, ella es la nueva ocupante, mi nueva vecina, viviremos en el "mismo piso" Por qué no lo dijo desde un principio... Dios como camina esta belleza) pensó Diamante, mientras se dirigía hacia Serena quién estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-¡Espera! Mentirosa –dijo él enfurecido, antes de que ella cerrara, esta sólo se recostó en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Luego dijo suspirando, y en un tono arrogante:

-Disculpa?... –Por qué no me dijiste que vivías acá –dijo él furioso –Me viste cara de idiota, o algo por el estilo.

-Para nada... sólo es que –Pero él la interrumpió –Mira hermosa, no me gusta que me traten como estúpido-tomándola del brazo- Ella ante esto sólo sonrió, se acercó peligrosamente, y le susurró en el oído –No suelo, darle mi dirección a extraños, pero ahora se que sos mi vecino, perdona por haberte mentido...

Dicho esto coquetamente, le besó a él la mejilla, y se soltó de su agarre. Dejándolo atónito para él fue como una corriente eléctrica pero él sólo pensó (es muy seductora, su olor a rosas y miel, es para dejarte pensando) pensó:

-Pues... yo... es... este debería haber pensado... disculpas –tartamudeó (Qué rayos me pasa, soy Diamante Black, no es la primera vez que una mujer se me acerca así, como puede enloquecerme con un simple beso) –Pues hasta luego Serena –besando su mejilla, viendo un leve sonrojo, en las mejillas de Serena.- Me debes la cena –dijo sonriendo seductoramente- Tóma es mi número –entregándole una tarjeta.-

Dicho esto se retiró tiunfante, Serena con la tarjeta en manos sin prestar demasiada atención cerró la puerta.

Diamante ya dentro de su departamento, fue hacia su habitación y se acostó, aún era temprano, pues estaba agotado, y se durmió, pensando en lo que sucedió.

Al día siguiente, estaba levantado eran las 6:00 am pero como se acostó temprano y ya no tenía sueño decidió levantarse. En eso se escucha una voz:

-"Diamante ábreme soy Háruka"- el sólo obedeció, una vez que Háruka entró dijo:

-Anoche, como a las 9:00, vino a buscarte, una señorita.

-Quién será? respondió con indiferencia, pues al ser corredor de autos podría ser perfectamante una de sus muchas admiradoras.

-Pues a mí me parece que te interesa, Su nombre es Serena Tsukino...- dijo Diamante con algo de pereza.

-¡Qué! -atragantándose con el jugo –Sere está aquí? Pero si no me avisó nada tampoco, kenji... Tengo que ir a verla-algo alterado- Dónde vive?

-Pues, es nuestra nueva vecina, se mudó al lado (por Dios qué desesperación) –respondió.

-Mejor podré hablar con ella más seguido- dijo Háruka más para sí, mientras se iba a duchar.

(Por favor, está más desesperado que cuándo salía con Michiru, y veo claramente la razón.) pensó Diamante...

**BUENO ESTE ERA EL OTRO CAPI...**

**COMENTEN SI LES GUSTÓ Y SI NO TAMBIEN ASÍ ME AYUDAN A CRECER. **


	5. Chapter 5 DESASTRE

CAPÍTULO 5 DESASTRE

SERENA TSUKINO:

(Pero qué se cree Diamante Black? Que por ser atractivo puede tomar mi brazo, así como así, si es un perfecto desconocido). Pensaba, mientras se cambiaba para ir a trabajar, recordando lo que había pasado ayer... También pensando que cuando se acercó a darle el beso en la mejilla, desprendía un exquisito olor a perfume de hombre.

(El perfume, del típico casanovas, pero yo se aflojar a los hombres como él, pues, se ablandó despues del beso que le dí, pero tengo que reconocer que cuando él me besó, pues... me quedé con ganas de fuera en mis labios) Pero... ¡En qué estoy pensando! Mejor me voy a trabajar... –dijo en voz alta, algo exaltada...

Después de entregar los diseños, debía preparar y dejar todo listo para el desfile de mañana. Una vez todo listo... En su Mercedes blanco se dirigió hacia el penthouse...una vez ya en su depa recibió una llamada:

-Hola –dijeron del otro lado del teléfono.

-Seya, sos vos? No estabas de gira? –él la interrumpió –Ya regresé, te extrañaba.

-Yo también, Cómo estás? - dijo ella muy tranquila.- Hace tiempo que no te veo,

-Todo va genial, me enteré que lanzas una nueva colección, como va eso? –dijo Seya curioso.

-Por acá, todo bien todo está listo mañana es el desfile. –contesta ella suspirando.

-¡Buenísimo! Mañana estoy en Tokio, por quién vas a ir acompañada?

-Por nadie, -dijo haciendo pucheros, Serena . –No tengo pareja. -¡Perfecto! Suspiró Seiya interrumpiéndola. -¿Qué, qué? Voy a ir sola y vos festejas, pero... ¡Qué gran amigo tengo!

-JAJAJAJ –Seiya no aguantaba la risa -¿De qué te reís? –Lo interrumpió Serena, muy molesta. –Pues yo voy a llevarte, bombon.

-Pero... –No entendía nada Serena -creí que...

-Pero, nada paso por tí ok? Ahhh me olvidaba querés, ir conmigo a la reunión de Amy, seguro que te invitó cierto?

-Sí me invitó es a las 12:00 ya me iba del trabajo para hacer unas cosas y después ir.

-Bien... voy a tu depa y te busco... –ella lo interrumpió –Pero si no sabés donde vivo.

-Siempre consigo lo que quiero, nos vemos bombon! –Adiós, Seiya...-dijo ella colgando.

DIAMANTE BLACK:

Desayunaron en silencio, hasta que Diamante dijo:

-¿Qué es Serena tuyo?

-yyyyy... Desde cuando es Serena –dijo Háruka en un tono molesto, más bien de celos.

-Mmm, yo la conocí hace unos meses, en el aeropuerto de Francia. Y si más no recuerdo, yo pregunté primero... –contestó Diamante, en un gesto divertido... (está celoso)

-Es mi amiga, desde la infancia, sobrina de mi padrino, se fué a vivir con él mi tía, cuando sus padres murieron.

-Ahhh, bueno entonc... –Fué interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta, Háruka abrió y se encontró con Zafiro, el cuál estaba furioso...

-Zafiro amigo –dijo Háruka nervioso, viendo a su amigo, nunca lo había visto así.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. -¿De qué? Dijo Háruka interrumpiéndolo.

-Bueno, por dónde empezar, ahhh sí, tal vez por el hecho de Amy esté furiosa conmigo. –Contestó Zafiro lleno de ira. Háruka sólo trago saliva.

-Te voy a contar:

FLASH BACK ZAFIRO

Casi todos se habían ido ya, incluídos Háruka y Darien, seguro por no ordenar el desórden. Sólo quedaba dos chicos, y tres modelos en las cuáles se encontraba Esmeralda... Esta última me ha estado persiguiendo desde hace rato, estábamos sentados en el mismo sofá, trataba de alejarme pero ella me perseguía. No sé cómo hizo pero me abrazó, quise apartarla pero no pude, en eso llega Amy. Esmeralda se acercó más aún si era posible y me besó en la mejilla, casi entré en shock, Amy sólo dijo:

-Zafiro ven... –asentí en silencio, mientras salíamos a la terraza.

-Amy qué quieres decirme... –dije sabiendo que estaba enfadada conmigo, si hubiera pasado al revés capaz reventaba al tipo.

-Sí claro –derramando el vaso de jugo de naranja, que tenía en sus manos sobre mí.

-¡Amy! –dije con la camisa pegada a mi piel.

-Tomá, ahí tenés tu repuesta, maldito idiota, pobrecito, ¡títere de Háruka! Lo que rebalsó el vaso fue el abrazo, y el besito de la resbalosa, esa... Amy, sólo deja que te explique -la interrumpí.

-¡Nada!... Ahhh y dile a Háruka si lo ves, que no sólo le voy a tirar un vaso de jugo sino tambien un ¡puntapiés!-dijo gritando - Entendiste? –esta vez suavisando su tono.

-Amor. –amor nada. –dijo interrumpiéndome. –Quiero limpio el desórden para las 11:00, van a venir mis amigos, y acá parece que hubo un terremoto... lo quiero ¡LÍMPIO!, ok

-Pero, pero son las 9:30 sólo no puedo... –Pide ayuda a tus amigos, y no a las empleadas, si me entero que lo hiciste, subo a Facebook la foto, en que ustedes perdieron una apuesta, y por consecuencia tuvieron que vestirse de mujeres... todo claro?

-Cómo el agua...

FIN FLASH BACK

-Aún no puedo creerlo , la dulce, angelical y tierna Amy... –Dijo Diamante sorprendido

-Pues sí, estoy todavía en shock, si no terminamos sube la foto. –contestó Zafiro derrotado –Vamos a limpiar, ya convencí a Darien...

- ¡Cómo! Quién le entregó esa foto, creí que estaba destruída, Rayos... No quiero, mejor dicho no sé limpiar...

-Pues si no lo hacemos, es capaz de subir la maldita foto, serémos el azme reír de todos, no tengo nada que ver en esto, pero nos afecta a los cuatro... –dijo Diamante

-Tienes razón mejor vamos –dijo con pereza Zafiro –y vós Háruka tambien...

Y así Diamante y Zafiro llevaron a rastras a Háruka con ellos a la casa de Záfiro...


	6. Chapter 6 REUNIÓN

**PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PUBLIQUÉ EL CAPÍTULO , EQUIVOCADO DOY GRACIAS A SAILOR NÉMESIS, QUE ME CORRIGIÓ MI ERROR... MIL GRACIAS ESTE CAPI, ES ESPECIAL PARA ELLA... n_n**

**GRACIAS A LAS CHICAS QUE COMENTAN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

Capítulo 6 SORPRESA INESPERADA

DIAMANTE BLACK:

Y así llegaron Diamante y Zafiro , con Háruka de tiro... Cuando los cuatro se encontaron, empezaron a bombardear a Háruka... Con la mirada, la verdad es que querían casi matarlo. El lugar era un verdadero desastre, parecía que adentro, había pasado un huracán o algo por el estilo. Háruka decidió romper el silencio.

-No me miren así, no pensé que esto podía pasar. –dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Ése es tu problema, no piensas, nos mides nunca las consecuencias. –dijo Diamante muy molesto. –Tras de todo, estoy metido en esto y ni siquiera tuve que ver.

En eso entra Amy, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Con escobas, valdes, esponjas, en fin...

-Vamos comiencen, lo quiero limpíto. –dándoles todo- a Háruka, encanto, la escoba, sirve para barrer y las esponjas para fregar. –terminó diciendo muy divertida, Amy.

-Linda, por favor, no me hagas esto, preciosa –contesó él acercándose a ella, con sonrisa de seductor –somos amigos de años, por favor. Zafiro sólo lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

Amy se le acercó, todavía más y le dijo al oído:

-Tu gran desastre, provocó, que tus amigotes, guapo, rompieran mi jarrón evaluado en un millón de la dinastía Ming –él la interrumpió –puedo pagarte otro, o darte más dinero, no hay problema.

-No, era el último y no quiero dinero, así que ya sabés... –respondió Amy con malicia en la voz.

Esto alcanzó para que Zafiro le estallara la cólera y separara del brazo, a Amy, de Háruka, entonces él dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa, ahora te gusta Háruka? Sos mi novia, déjame recodarte –lo interrumpió- vos tenes a la babosa a mí déjame en paz, ok. Dicho esto se fué. Zafiro le dijo rabioso a Háruka:

-Ahora, me vas decir lo que hacías hace un minuto con AMY? –preguntó con ira en la voz.

-Nada, ella siempre va a ser únicamente, mi amiga, sólo jugábamos, confía en ella, sólo está enojada... –Más te vale, por que te rompo la cara, trato hecho?-se apresuró a decir Zafiro en tono conciliador...

-Trato hecho, aunque Amy, está súper –viendo la cara de Zafiro, que para para tener miedo agregó –olvida lo que dije, respeto el código, ella es muy tranquila pero cuando la sacan...

-DIOS, me libre jajajajaj –dijo Darien estallando en risa que junto con Diamante miraban atónitos la escena entre Háruka y Amy...

Se pusieron a limpiar, demás está decir que los pobres eran, unos infelices, el que más o menos podía era Darien, y no es que supiera mucho, porque los ricos jamás limpian...

Una vez, que todo estubo limpio... Amy apareció y les dijo:

-No se quieren quedar, van a venir unos amigos?... –fue interrumpida por Diamante- Claro, déjanos ir a acearnos y estamos acá dentro de un rato, tanto esfuerzo, pero por supuesto que no me la pierdo.

Media hora después, todos estaban listos y en casa de Zafiro... Los primeros invitados empezaron a llegar, unas chicas, eran modelos, una de la cuál era la ex novia de Diamante, y unos empresarios, todos amigos de Amy. La ex de Diamante se acercó a él y dijo:

-Me acompañas, por hoy –dijo con una acostumbrada, sonrisa seductora...

-Si por hoy por supuesto, me alegra verte de nuevo, Sara. –contestó él sin ningún tipo de expresión.

Y así estuvieron todos charlando, unos minutos después Sara se retiró a otro sector de la sala dejando a Diamante solo, llegaron otros invitados, Amy fue a recibirlos... Diamante alcanzó a ver de quién se trataba: una mujer, acompañada por un desconocido, pelinegro,ojos azules, bien fornido, muy guapo... Y la mujer era Serena...

(No puede ser, esta mujer está en todos lados, momento... es amiga de Amy? Qué hace con ese tipo? Que la tiene de la mano... arrrg, me gustaría, saber qué tienen que ver, pero qué linda se ve... Mmmm, cómo me gusta).

Ellos se presentaron ante algunos amigos, pues unos se conocían y otros no... Serena, saludó a Háruka y Diamante.

-Hola Háruka, no sabía que fueras el amigo del novio de Amy, ella me contó todo... –prosiguó- Diamante, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, y se presentó ante, Zafiro y Darien, -Un gusto Zafiro, Amy me mostró un foto tuya –dándole la mano- El gusto es mío- respondió Zafiro cordialmente. –Usted señor es... –Darien Chiba- respondió. –Ahhh, un placer Darien.

Este último quedó como embobado, hechizado, embrujado o algo por el estilo... Háruka, Diamante y ahora Darien miraban, por su parte sigilosamente cómo Serena, le sonreía y hablaba a ese tal Seiya...

Zafiro, se les acercó y les dijo: -Quién es esa chica? –muy asombrado- pues en, el tiempo que tengo en pareja con Amy nunca me había hablado sobre ella...

Diamante contestó: -pues yo y Háruka la conocemos, más bien dicho es mi nueva vecina (y por qué no decir mi dulce tormento)

**AHORA, TOCA VER CUÁL ES LA REACCIÓN DE SERENA, AL VER A LA SEXI ACOMPAÑANTE DE DIAMANTE, LES AGRADECERÍA QUE ME DIERAN IDEAS...**


	7. Capítulo 7 COINCIDENCIAS

**ACÀ ESTA EL OTRO CAP, PERDON POR LA DEMORA, NO SE ME OCURRÌA NADA…**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE… SE ACEPTAN CRITICAS Y DE TODO… JAJAJAJAJ**

**LOS PRESONAJES NO SON MÌOS, ESO YA SE SABE…**

CAPÌTULO 7 COINCIDENCIAS (no se me ocurre otra cosa)

Después de unos minutos de haberse presentado, de ponerse todos cómodos y comenzar a platicar. Apareció de un lugar apartado de la sala, una joven peliverde, ojos marrones, con exponentes curvas, al lado de Diamante. Charlaba con él, reía y el como era de esperarse era igual de amable…

SERENA TSUKINO:

(Y… como siempre, como yo imaginaba, el seductor, y la víctima, pero que víctima, ni siquiera yo me la creo, babosa) pensaba Serena le ya había pasado algunas horas, dos para ser exactos, la mitad se conocían y la mitad no… Serena, no conocía a muchos de los invitados, salvo a Amy, Esmeralda, Haruka, Diamante y uno que otro invitado.

Todos estaban a gusto, la mayoría, mencionaba la presencia de la rubia, y el apuesto joven que la acompañaba, eran desapercibidos por casi nadie.

-¿Me puedes decir que hacemos aquí? –pregunto Serena a Seiya, pues había mucha gente desconocida.

-¿Cómo? Estamos conociendo nuevos amigos Sere, además no me vas a dejar solo acá, a los únicos que conozco es a Zafiro, Amy y tú… no me vas a hacer el desaire –respondió en tono de broma…

-Bueno no, pero vos te queres quedar, porque te gusta la pesada de Sara –dijo ella con algo de broma e indiferencia…

-¿Y a quién no? Lo que pasa es que te atrae Diamante… -lo interrumpió- ¿¡Qué?! –contestó ella algo sin ninguna emoción en la voz…

-Te conozco, demasiado –prosiguió él- Porque, te caería mal alguien que ni siquiera conoces de cerca, solo haz tratado a Sara, dos veces… -dijo el sin emoción en la voz.

-Sí, es una de mis modelos, _Miss Arrogante_, -contestó ella, imitando la mueca de Sara, que la miraba desafiante.

-Y en cuanto a lo de Diamante… es atractivo, muy atractivo, pero no muy diferente de los demás…

DIAMANTE BLACK:

-¿Y qué dices quieres salir, después del desfile en el voy a participar? –preguntó Sara en un tono provocativo…

-Mmmm está bien, ¿para quién desfilas? –preguntó fingiendo curiosidad – (¡Por Dios! Que lastima, ¿por qué? Me la encontré, qué inoportuna) pensó mientras miraba a Serena y Seiya.

-Para, la señorita de allá –señalando a Serena- se llama Serena Tsukino, vamos a saludar. –dijo tomándolo de la mano. –Si no pensará que soy una malagradecida.

-Bueno vamos, pero de todas formas yo ya me presenté, y si quieres voy a verte desfilar-fingiendo indiferencia- (genial, es diseñadora, se algo de ella, ahora, además de que es mi vecina, sale con Seiya y…)

-¡Hay genial! – Dedicándole una sonrisa totalmente falsa- irás a verme, guapo.

Fueron hasta donde estaban la pareja riendo, charlando con otros invitados, cuando ellos se acercaron estaban solos.

-Hola de nuevo Serena, Seiya, -dijo Sara.

-Hola -contestaron al unísono. Seiya pronunció a Sara –Señorita… ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Sara Castillo, un gusto… -Seiya la interrumpió –el gusto es mío, soy Seiya Kou…

-Disculpen, voy por un refresco… -dijo Serena yéndose hacia la cocina.

Diamante en ese momento, aprovechando que Sara y Seiya estaban entretenidos, en su charla fue detrás de Serena…

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE, TAL VEZ!**


	8. Chapter 8 MI TRUCO

**ESTE ES EL NUEVO, ESPERO QUE GUSTE NO ES UNO DE LOS MEJORES, ESOS VIENEN DESPUES, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, CHICAS SE LAS QUIERE…**

CAPITULO 8 MI TRUCO

(Enserio no soy buena en los títulos de capítulos)

SERENA TSUKINO:

Mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, en busca de algo deber, pensaba furiosa:

-¡Por Dios! Esa tal, Sara… Hipócrita… cómo si no sé qué me detesta… más bien me odia… ja si supiera que yo siento lo mismo hacia ella, si no que no tanto, pero ahora no sé por qué rayos me cae peor. Claro… tengo que rescatar algo ¡el saludo!, claro, soy su jefe… Sería descortesía.

Lo del vaso de jugo… Pretexto perfecto para alejarme de ella, sé que me odia, y no quiero averiguar el porqué, también para alejarme de él, de Diamante, no sé porque maldita razón, trato de escapar de él, tiene algo en los ojos que no me gusta, por alguna maldita razón no puedo sostenerle la mirada, quieren expresar tantas cosas y a la vez no dicen nada, por primera vez, si por primera vez me siento intimidada, no lo entiendo…

De Seiya… a la mejor, tiene suerte, Diamante se aleja, y él puede charlar con él, pero por supuesto Sara… esta súper interesada en Diamante.

En ese momento, cuando toma el vaso con jugo de frutas, alguien le tapa los ojos con las manos por detrás y le pregunta:

-Adivina, Quién soy? Serena, deja el vaso de jugo en la mesa y empieza a palpar las manos.

-Mmm no lo sé. –Contesta e intenta quitar las manos.

-No, no vale, trata de pensar. –fue la divertida contestación, que le dieron a la chica, de los ojos tapados.

-Pues… A ver déjame razonar, serás, ¿rubio? –preguntó Serena, que de alguna forma ya sabía, de quien se trataba.

-Puede ser, si, sigue –Fue la única contestación que recibió la joven.

-Ojos verdes –preguntó la chica, no en pregunta, sino en afirmación.

-Si, si y si –fue la contestación que obtuvo –Entonces, soy…

-¡Hàruka Tenoh! –contestó por fin la joven, en un tono divertido.

El quita las manos, de los ojos de la joven, y ella da media vuelta para quedar frente, a frente.

-Dime, quien más te cubre con las manos, los ojos desde que eras una niña –pregunta Háruka, en tono curioso.

-Bueno, espera que no me acuerdo. –contestó Serena haciéndose la tonta, con esa inocencia suya que hace que te de ternura.

-¡Serena! –dice el joven sobresaltado.

-Hay Haru, solo vos, no te preocupes. –contestó Serena, no dándole importancia al asunto.

-Ahhh, me estabas asustando. –dijo Háruka, de golpe como si le hubieran sacado peso de encima.

-Estás celoso… -dijo ella casi cantando.

-Eh, yo pues…s no –dijo balbuceando- ahora dime, porque no me llamaste ni bien venias, pude haber preparado todo.

-Fue todo muy rápido, lo siento se me paso llamarte –dijo ella apenada.

-Está bien, y ahora quiero que me saludes como corresponde, no nos vemos desde casi un año. –dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (Mejor ni me veo, debo tener una sonrisa, de idiota) pensaba.

-¿Y qué esperabas? "Hàruka, querido tanto tiempo" o tal vez, "Haru hermano" y que saltara a abrazarte? -dijo la chica burlándose.

-Y por qué no! –contestó haciéndose el ofendido.

DIAMANTE BLACK:

Él estaba observando la escena, hecho una furia:

-Y Háruka, roba MI truco, ahora sí me arrepiento de habérselo enseñado. Si una hermana, cómo no? Puede que sea idiota de a veces, pero no a estos extremos.

Se acerca a ellos, que estaban abrazados y les dice, más bien a Háruka:

-Háruka, perdón por molestar, pero Amy te llama, AHORA. –Dice aparentando indiferencia.

-¡Que! ¿Yo que le hice? –Pregunta Háruka, con cierto temor –Ya pagamos nuestra pequeña deuda.

-¿Pagamos? Me suena a manada, -corrigió Diamante- me involucraron, tuve que limpiar un desorden, sin haber movido un dedo para ensuciar. –dijo furioso Diamante.

-Me disculpan, tengo que ir, por la reina de Roma. –Haciendo una reverencia –antes de que se enoje. –dice sin ganas Háruka

-¿Paso algo? –Pregunta curiosa Serena –No mejor déjame pensar, te mandaste una de las tuyas. –agregó divertida.

-No te burles –dice Háruka molesto–esa mujer es el mismo demonio-agrega. Y dicho esto se va a enfrentar a Amy.

CONTINUARA…

LOS PROXIMOS, VAN HACER MAS LARGOS…

SI TIENEN IDEAS, POR FAVOR DIGANME, SE ME SECA EL CEREBRO… AL LITERAL JAJAJ


End file.
